


Distance

by IsobelTheroux



Series: Femslash February 2017 [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: Love isn’t something women like them can afford.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Inside" 
> 
> Taken from lyraeon on tumblr.

There was something about the way Margaery’s fingers curled inside her, a feeling she never got on her own. A small, still romantic part of her whispered it was because of how she felt about Margaery, a part of her that still longed for sweet songs and stories of love.

But she held that thought back, ignored it because love wasn’t something that women like them could afford to have in their lives. Love was dangerous, just another thing that people like the Queen could hold against you. 

She had already lost everything else good in her life, her family, her freedom, her very hope. If holding herself at a distance could keep this one, last good thing safe, Sansa could do it. She wouldn’t get too close, wouldn’t allow herself to fully feel what she already knew was tugging at her heart.

Sansa knew that this time she would do everything in her power to protect herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wanted to do this as smut (since it was a smut prompt), but I couldn't get any inspiration, so it's kind sad/angst oops


End file.
